The present invention is related to a shower head structure, including a showerhead made up of a main body adjustably mounted to a water outlet coupling tube and rotated in any angles wherein the main body has a limiting separation board properly preset at one side thereof to divide a water-collecting space and a concaved space at both sides thereby, and a plurality of tubular water guiding conduits protruding at preset positions of the limiting separation board thereon to be securely registered with a plurality of universal connectors each having a water outlet spray head with various types of water outlet apertures disposed thereon mounted thereto. Therefore, the water outlet spray heads can be individually and freely adjusted in any angles, permitting the showerhead to deliver water from various angles and in versatile patterns simultaneously for showering purpose, efficiently boosting the interest and function of the present invention in practical use.
A conventional showerhead is always fixedly secured to a water outlet tube mounted onto a wall, permitting water flow to be discharged directly outwards from the showerhead for showering purpose. As a result, the conventional showerhead is rather limited in practical use, which delivers water flow only in one spray pattern and from a certain fixed angle without the flexibility to verify the spray patterns or adjust the angles as desired. Thus, the conventional showerhead is uncompetitive on the market.